


The Penis Butter Diaries

by ThirteenSocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Food Play, M/M, Shiro wants to try something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: Shiro gets hungry one night and has an idea.”Shiro.” Keith’s voice is a breathy rasp that’s had honey poured all over it; it’s thick and sweet.”Oh, hey, Keith, you want some sandwiches, too?”Keith wantssomething, he thinks as he’s watching the powerful muscles in Shiro’s leg move, as he’s watching that unfairly, perfectly rounded ass, he most definitely wants something.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	The Penis Butter Diaries

Shiro and Keith are lazing around in bed. Keith’s draped over the side of Shiro, face cozy against Shiro’s breast. He inhales the heady musk of the remnants of that day’s cologne and Shiro’s own scent. He kisses along Shiro’s collarbone and gives a quick suck to the junction where shoulder meets clavicle.

”Someone’s frisky,” Shiro chuckles and brings a hand to Keith’s cheek. And then his stomach growls.

”Someone’s hungry. When’d you last eat, old timer?” Keith pats Shiro’s stomach.

”Whenever it was I was between your legs,” Shiro snorts and gently pushes Keith away. ”I’m gonna make a sandwich.” He extracts himself from their many blankets and swings his legs over the side of the bed. On his way up Keith smacks his backside, earning a (happily) surprised yelp from him.

He doesn’t look back because he knows if he sees Keith’s face, if he sees that plump bottom lip being tugged inbetween teeth, if he sees those bedroom eyes lidded, if he sees those cheeks flushed, he’s not going to get something to eat anytime soon.

He walks to their kitchen and takes out some bread and peanut butter. As he’s popping the bread into the toaster he shakes his head remembering the meal he’d made of Keith earlier. Keith’s all big talk and posturing until he’s bent over their couch with Shiro’s tongue in him.

Keith pads into the kitchen, his clothing (well, Shiro’s actually) had been shed save for his fuzzy, red lion slippers. He’s draped against the doorway, posing. His head is angled and he’s biting his lip and watching Shiro from beneath eyelashes. He even fusses with his hair so it looks more wild.

Shiro hasn’t turned around though.

”Shiro.” Keith’s voice is a breathy rasp that’s had honey poured all over it; it’s thick and sweet.

”Oh, hey, Keith, you want some sandwiches, too?”

Keith wants _something_ , he thinks as he’s watching the powerful muscles in Shiro’s leg move, as he’s watching that unfairly, perfectly rounded ass, he most definitely wants something. His hand travels slow over his own chest and down his stomach and around his aching need. He sighs at the relief.

Shiro finally turns around.

In one hand, he’s got the jar of peanut butter, and in the other a slice of toast. His heart leaps into his throat at seeing Keith touching himself. ”Really, Keith? Are you seriously gonna jerk off to me making sandwiches?” He waves the items at Keith.

Keith gets in a good flick of the wrist and graze against his head and it tears a soft cry from him. ”Is- is that peanut butter?”

It’s breathless and Shiro doesn’t know why it matters but then Keith advances on him and plucks the toast from his hands and sets it on the plate on the counter and _oh he’s sliding to his knees_ , and suddenly nothing else matters but the way Keith is looking up at him from down there.

”Sandwiches later?” He chuckles but he’s licking his lips and can already feel his vision losing its focus.

Keith looks eyes with him, ”shut up and fuck my face.”

His dick twitches against Keith’s cheek. No need to ask him twice.

Keith opens his mouth and Shiro pushes in. Despite what Keith says, no matter how much he’ll try and claim it, it’s physically impossible for Shiro to fit down his throat without warming up first.

He gets to where his head is just at the back of Keith’s throat and lets Keith ease himself from there.

Keith moves his tongue along the underside of Shiro, at least as much as he can while his mouth is full and that thickness has his tongue nearly pinned. He moves his mouth from side-to-side, letting his cheeks be stretched and Shiro enjoy that velvety feeling of them.

Shiro’s fingers find their way in Keith’s hair and he smoothes them through gently. He fights closing his eyes. He wants to watch Keith. It’s always fascinated him how blissed out Keith looks when he’s got Shiro in his mouth. The enthusiasm and desperation makes him twitch.

Keith begins to suck, working first from the head, catching his tongue along the bottom ridge as he does so, and then slowly taking more and more of Shiro in.

Shiro feels the delicious tightness of the beginnings of Keith’s throat squeezing his head. And his hips are screaming at him to snap forward and bury himself. But he’s practiced in holding back, in letting Keith’s body adjust to him. It’s one of the few drawbacks to being so big.

Inch by inch, Keith opens his throat, until Shiro’s seated, balls touching Keith’s chin.

Keith’s forced to breathe through his nose and in the quiet it’s all Shiro can hear. He waits. He watches. Keith loves breathplay. Shiro loves doing breathplay. Keith winces and his throat constricts and Shiro’s pulled out before Keith can properly gag.

”You good, baby?”

Keith nods and coughs a little before taking Shiro in his hand and guiding him back inside.

Shiro groans, this time Keith’s throat isn’t as much of a vice grip, and he can enjoy the feeling of it. ”Fuck, baby. You’re doing so good. You’re getting there.”

They repeat it a few times until he’s sure Keith is stretched out. And when he’s sure Keith is ready, he waits. Keith smiles and nods. His grip tightens on Keith’s hair and he starts making good on the promise to fuck Keith’s face.

It’s messy and the sounds Keith is making are lewd and music to Shiro’s ears. Keith gasps and sputters and chokes on Shiro. Shiro groans and hisses and pumps his hips.

Shiro goes to bring his other hand to the back of Keith’s head, so he can hold Keith until that pretty little nose is flush against his abdomen, only to realize he’s never put down the peanut butter.

He chuckles.

Keith doesn’t seem to notice Shiro’s pause; in lieu of Shiro’s thrusts, he’s grabbed onto Shiro’s ass and is slamming his own face against Shiro.

”Keith,” he starts, quiet, without much heart to interupt his husband, who looks soblissed out getting his throat wrecked. ”Keith,” he tries again, moving his hand from the back of Keith’s head to cup his cheek. He feels the fondness on his own face as he smiles at the way his dick is stretching Keith’s lips, at the flushed, heavy-lidded look that makes him fall in love every time. ”Keith...”

”Keith, baby,” the nickname catches Keith’s attention as it always does, Keith looks up at Shiro, pausing with Shiro halfway out his mouth, ”Wanna try something?”

Keith’s eyebrows furrow and his eyes narrow and draws down Shiro’s cock with a sickening, loud pop, and then buries Shiro back inside his throat.

Shiro chews his lip. _He’s annoyed at being distracted_ , he thinks, _That’s so fucking cute_.

He bends and reaches down and slides his thumb over Keith’s throat. He feels Keith swallow around him, eliciting a groan, as his Adam’s apple struggles to bob against Shiro’s finger.

Keith sighs, as much as he can will a full throat, and the vibration feels good along his length.

Keith pulls back and it’s honesty a little intoxicating how reluctant Keith is. Strands of spit follow as Keith moves away.

Shiro watches them break and dribble down Keith’s chin, entranced by the other’s panting and the distant, pleased look in his eyes. Shiro wants to yank Keith to his feet, or else fall to his own, to taste himself off Keith’s tongue. He wants to kiss his own scent off Keith’s mouth. But he’s patient; there are more pressing matters.

”Wanna suck pb off my dick, baby?”

As wrecked as Keith is, that gets him to snap to. ”What?”

God that voice does things to Shiro. Keith always sounds like he’s gargled cock but now that he actually has? It’s strained and weak and raw.

Keith gaze seems to finally fall on the jar in Shiro’s hand. He seems to consider it. His eyes widen for a bit, brows furrow, before he bites his bottom lip.

”Well, I love your dick and I love peanut butter, so...” Keith says and it’s so scratchy and Shiro wants to nail Keith and fuck his throat until there’s no voice left.

”Checks out,” he chuckles and unscrews the lid with one hand. But of course he fumbles the lid, Keith’s brought a hand down to himself again and Shiro’s watching the languid strokes. He curses, worrying about how _stupid_ this all is, and worried that if he doesn’t get his dick buttered _right now_ , Keith is gonna realize how dumb this all is.

But damn if Keith’s not just waiting patient, mouth open, eyes lidded, and palming himself, as Shiro sticks his dick in the jar. It’s possibly the most affirming thing Shiro’s ever seen. For a moment he wonders if he should stick his buttered dick through a slice of bread, just to complete the picture. But that’s a lot of work. And-

Oh God.

His dick has _peanut butter_ on it. That has to be a health risk. Right? Is he gonna get an infection? Fuck, they never do foodplay. He should’ve thought before-

Keith wraps his hand around the base and sucks him back in and thinking goes out the window.

Keith cleans Shiro off and it’s _messy_ and Keith is drooling and his mouth is so _hot_ and _wet_ and he hollows his cheeks and oh fuck, ”God, baby,” _it’s so good_ and he’s got Keith by the hair again and- ”Fuck, baby, I’m coming.” And Keith pulls back just enough, mouth wide, tongue forward, so Shiro can watch his dick pump rope after rope, hot and thick on Keith’s tongue. Keith sucks every droplet from Shiro before rolling it along his tongue and swallowing thick, eyes rolling up into their sockets. Keith groans when he’s done swallowing.

”You’re tastier than peanut butter,” Keith rasps with a chuckle.

This time Shiro does pull Keith to his feet and indulges in tasting himself on Keith.

He walks Keith, whose legs are wobbly and no doubt knees are sore, to their couch and returns the favor.

Sans peanut butter, of course.

* * *

  
”Thanks for letting me stay, Shi-”

Shiro folds his arms and fixes James with a look.

”Mr. Shirogane.” He finishes.

”Just remember, don’t touch our food, or go in our room, or anything actually.”

”Right, of course, _sir_. Uhm- when will Keith-”

”I don’t think you’ll be seeing much of Keith this evening.”

If they have loud sex that night, then it’s not at all because Shiro is trying to. And if he gets Keith to scream, ’daddy,’ then it’s completely an accident.

James texts him a few days later to let him know he made a sandwich with their peanut butter.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post on Tumblr and I immediately flew into tree’s dms like a madman.
> 
> So he did most of the outline, I just filled it in. 
> 
> You should check him out, he’s bbtree on Tumblr! ✌🏼


End file.
